After the Rain
by I's that C
Summary: A series of side stories that go along with the plot of Stand in the Rain. Most can stand on their own. Chapter one summary: As Sasuke and Karin heal from their injuries, both help each other to cope with different kinds of pain.


**So here is the first of my Stand in the Rain side fics. Most of these will be pretty short and will depict moments before, after, and in between the main events of Stand in the Rain. A lot of them probably can stand alone, but it'll be better if you've read the story. So… :D Enjoy. The last chapter of SitR has a bunch of scenarios that I want to write, but if you have a particular request, no harm in asking! The description will change as the chapters are posted to include a summary of the newest chapter.**

**The cover was fun to make, and if you're wondering who's pictured, from left to right it's: Naruto, Sasuke, Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Kurenai, Karin, Haku, Suigetsu, Juugo, Orochimaru, and Madara. :o**

**Chapter Scenario: **Sasuke's Nightmares

**Chapter Pairings: **None

**Chapter Warnings: **None

**Chapter Setting: **As Sasuke and Karin heal from their injuries, both help each other to cope with different kinds of pain.

…**.Let the rain fall….**

_The hallway was long and dark. It did not stretch on forever- the light was just a few feet ahead- but Sasuke's pained and slow movements make It almost impossible to reach the exit. His heart pounded in his chest, and this throbbing coupled with the rise and fall of his labored breaths gave him a sense of seasickness. _

_His foot caught on an irregularity in the surface area of the stone floor and he fell to the floor, landing on his broken wrist, but he does not feel the pain. He wanted to stop and just lay there, maybe curl up and die, but he could not- would not- stop moving. After all, if he was caught, the consequences would be far worse than the burning in his limbs and the roiling of his stomach. _

_Sasuke flung an arm out in front of him, dragging his broken body behind him. After falling, he knew that the weakness in his legs would not allow him to get up again._

_He was so close, and yet so far…_

_Just as he took a moment to catch his breath- which were becoming frighteningly more difficult and shallow- the sound of footsteps behind him filled him with a sense of unadulterated dread. _

_-Where are you going, Sasuke? You have something that I want…_

_That familiar sickly sweet voice echoed about the hallway, far too loud. The volume started a pounding in his head that did not come from Tayuya's bruising kicks and gradually faded into a burning sensations, as if his entire head was on fire. _

_-What… what did you do to me…?_

_Orochimaru chuckled, and Sasuke saw his shoulders shaking slightly from behind._

_Sasuke's hands flew up to touch his face but instead of being met with smooth flesh, the burning sensation ignited until he could not help but scream and as he pulled his hands away, he sees nothing but blood. The scent filled his nostrils; the metallic taste flowed into his mouth; the ruby fluid dripped into his eyes until his gaze turned red._

_His vision faded as Orochimaru turned around. His senses heightened momentarily until they seemed to float away. He tried to blink rapidly to restore his sight, but the motion was strangely difficult, and in a detached way he wonders if he has died or is dying. The abyss wrapped around him, almost welcoming, and finally he reached the moment where he felt nothing. No pain, no fear, nothing…_

_When he was able to open his eyes again, a strange sense of calm has filled him. Slowly the world faded from black and into its true colors… but there was something wrong with the picture. Before him laid his own body, bloodied and faceless. _

_A faint memory of a panicky sensation filled him. He tried to look down, but his own eyes would not obey him. He was frozen. Completely paralyzed. Slowly, under orders that did not come from his own mind, the corners of his mouth lifted into a smirk. A pair of thin hands, looking young for their age entered his gaze. _

_His mouth opened and a manic laugh slipped from between them, followed by a honey sweet voice._

_-Success…_

…**.Let the rain fall….**

Sasuke awoke with a gasp that nearly ended in a scream as a cool hand landed on the center of his burning chest. Sasuke glanced around wildly, but the hallway- and Orochimaru- were gone. he was back safe in his own bedroom. The hand not immobilized by a plaster cast touched his face uneasily, and he was met with skin and not bloodied tissue. His breathe became calmer and his hand reached out for the one still resting solidly on him, grounding him.

"Nightmare?" Karin's soft voice asks in the quiet of the night. Sasuke has calmed, but not quite enough to respond, and so he merely nodded. Karin shifted in her place seated on the floor at the side of his bed, letting out a grunt of pain as the movement put pressure on the not yet healed wound in her side.

Sasuke frowned and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, his gaze apologetic. "You shouldn't be sitting on the floor like that." Karin's wounds were beginning to heal, but she was still not supposed to be bending in the middle- or even out of bed without Kurenai's help.

Karin smiled, though her eyes were clouded with pain and dulled by the medication. "I know… but you seemed really distressed. I tried calling you, but you wouldn't wake up, so…"

Sasuke glared, his tone turning scolding. "You should have just left me. It was just a nightmare. Not like I'm gonna die or anything. You could have really hurt yourself." Though his hands and legs were still a bit unsteady, he slipped out of bed and bent down to help her up. His gaze dropped to her bandaged side and sure enough, a few spots of crimson had appeared.

Karin smirked through the pain as Sasuke helped her stand. "Are you staring at my boobs?"

Sasuke flushed instantly, almost losing his grip on her shoulder as he realized that she was topless, save for a black, lacy bra. "What? I… no!" he spluttered as they crossed the room.

She laughed heartily at the expression on his face, hardly noticing the pain as she lowered herself back on the bed and stuck her tongue out. "No need to get so defensive! It was just some comic relief."

Sasuke growled. "Typical female. Now stay in bed and don't move. Your wounds are bleeding again."

"Oh chill. What are you, my boss or something?"

Sasuke gave a small smile at her ability to keep the mood light when all he wanted was to wallow in self-pity. "With the way I carried you, you'd think we were injured comrades on a sports team or something."

Karin laughed. "Oh that would be fun. What do you think our team would be called? Maybe we'd be the Snakes? 'Cause we both had to deal with that guy with the snake fetish?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No way. We beat him didn't we? We'd have to be something more free… Like the Hawks. Hawks eat snakes, don't they?"

"Hmm, that's true…" Karin lightly rubbed her injured shoulder which was still swollen and sore. There was a moment of silence as Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed.

Sasuke absently toyed with the hem of his pants, thinking. "I lost the book you guys gave me," he said softly, his tone apologetic once again. "When those guys kidnapped me, I dropped it and now I don't know where it is…"

"Don't work about it. It doesn't really matter. I'm just glad you're safe, and I'm sure Gaara and Shikamaru are, too."

"I know, but I still feel bad…" Karin's hand once again moved to intertwine with his.

"Trust me, it's fine," she said, her voice soothing.

Sasuke felt the now familiar sensation of being on the verge of tears, once again. "Okay… But you guys don't have to worry about me anymore, alright? I've changed. I'm not going to hurt myself anymore, and I won't try to kill myself…" He knew that with his deeply rooted habits, it would be difficult, but he had made up his mind. And when an Uchiha makes up his mind, there's no going back.

Karin smiled, her thumb stroking his hand lightly. "I'm glad…"

Silence once again came over them until Sasuke laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, smirking. "It's just hard to believe I used to hate you."

Karin grinned, and shared in his laughter. "Well, you know what? I can't believe I used to be in love with you!"

…**.Let the rain fall….**

**So there's our first side fic! Anyone like my Taka/Hebi reference? :D Now be sure to check out Stand in the Rain if you haven't, and my newest fic, The Fool's Journey! As always, if you like it, shoot me a review! :D**


End file.
